New Start
by xLaurenmx
Summary: Set after the last Jac and Jonny scene in Series 15 episode Holby's got Torment. After their row outside Darwin theatres, will Jac find the courage to admit to her boyfriend that she was diagnosed with endometriosis? How will both their lives change?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Words written in italics, are quoted from the Series 15 episode 'Holby's got Torment'.**_

"_This is why your big plan is such a bad idea… wallpaper samples and pushing buggies through the park!" Jac yelled at Jonny outside Darwin theatres._

"_Who in their right mind, would want to have a baby with you anyway? Any product of your womb has got an even chance of being the anti-Christ!" Jonny yelled back._

At his words, Jac was furious. She was truly hurt after hearing this from her boyfriend. It was bad enough she had to receive the news about having endometriosis and now this? Her feelings caused her to hold out her hand and slap him across the face.

"Great, because I can't have kids anyway!" Jac blurted out, but tried really hard not to cry. And with these words, she turned and walked away.

Jonny on the other hand, stood there, stunned at the news. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He decided to go after her. He looked all over Darwin, Jac was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't in her office, he checked in the locker room, she wasn't in the on-call room either. He zipped up his hoodie and headed outside, and finally there she was. On a bench, under the trees, alone in the dark night.

"Hey…" he whispered as he approached her and sat down beside her. He noticed a tear rolled down her right cheek.

"Go away!" Jac told him, facing the other way and wiping her tears. She didn't want him to see her crying.

"What's wrong, Jac?" he said slowly, he didn't give up.

"Nothing, just leave me alone…" Jac replied, still not looking at him.

"What did you mean, when you said 'you cant have kids'?" Jonny asked slowly, "Is there something I should know?"

"What does it matter? It doesn't concern you…" Jac replied, now facing the ground.

"Of course it matters, Jac… if there's anything on your mind you can tell me…" he said, slowly.

"You really want to know the truth? I've got endometriosis, there I said it. Now go. I hope you'll be happy with someone who can give you kids…" Jac blurted out, as she stood up and tried to leave.

"Jac wait…." He got hold of her right arm, and didn't let her make another step forward.

"Let go of me…" Jac told him, with tears rolling down her face again.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Jonny replied, he still couldn't believe it.

"Oh really… I thought you said and I quote 'any product of my womb has a chance of being the anit-Christ'"? Jac said.

"yeah, I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…" Jonny was feeling guilty of saying such thing now.

"Well you said it now, we can't change that… Now let me go.." Jac tried to let go of his hold.

"Yes we can…" Jonny replied still not letting go of her, "Look at me…" he told her, turning her around, facing him now.

"I know… I want a family and a dog… I want it all, but if this means I can't, then it doesn't matter to me… as long as I have you in my life…" Jonny added.

"Really?! But can't you see, we want different things?" Jac replied, now looking at him.

"Yes I'm serious… I know, we argue about that, but at the end of the day, when Im home all alone, my mind keeps bringing back flashbacks of you… " Jonny told her.

"Please… don't say the L-word… " Jac made a face.

"That's my Jac…" he said smiling, "but seriously, we can go through this together, I'm going to be here for you…" he told her as he held her by her arms.

"there's nothing to go through, I have the condition, and that's it, end of. There's nothing to do about it now…" Jac was confused.

"Oh please Jac, don't tell me it never crossed your mind, about having a baby…" Jonny said slowly.

"well at first no, my work always came first, but it suddenly hit me again this morning…" Jac replied slowly, remembering of the moment she received the bad news. She took her life for-granted, but knowing she couldn't have kids, now she wanted kids more than ever.

"I knew there was a heart in there…" Jonny said, poking her chest with his finger. The way he looked at her, sent a tingle down her spine. She lifted her head up and Jonny lowered his, and landed onto her cold lips. "Don't worry Jac, there are a lot of options today… together we will find a way…" Jonny ended, as he hugged her tight, holding her body close to him, stroking her hair.

Jac on the other hand, was longing for his touch, even though she almost killed him with her words, a few moments earlier, outside theatre. She felt it. She wanted to start a life with him, she was willing to do everything for them to be happy, but would a baby make her life complete? But first, the real question is, how easy was that gonna be?

**_Hopefully I an going to continue this... I have some interesting stuff in mind. Depends on revision and time available, exams are coming up! All reviews are appreciated. Thanks Xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

A Few months later.

Jac and Jonny were in the Darwin locker room, getting changed, preparing for another busy day on the ward. Life couldn't get any better between them. Their relationship was back on track, and they were back, as strong as ever.

"Listen, Jac…" Jonny began, feeling nervous, "I've been thinking about things… us…"

"what's wrong?" Jac asked, as she put her stethoscope around her neck.

"I know I promised you I would be happy with just you in my life… and I am, don't take me wrong… but…" Jonny didn't know how to break to her what was on his mind.

"But, what? Oh for God's sake, just say it!" Jac was getting impatient.

"But it seems like there's something missing in our life…" Jonny added.

"Like, what? Jonny there's no time for playing with words, I have to get to my theatre list!" Jac was not into the soft talk.

"Like… a baby?" Jonny said slowly.

"What? I thought you already know what our problem is…" Jac wasn't expecting this.

"Yes I know, and I told you I'd be there for you, but there are a lot of options these days, a lot of couples go through this, we should do the same…" Jonny explained slowly.

"Are you sure you didn't put anything in your coffee this morning?" Jac asked him, as if he was on drugs.

"Jac, I'm serious… how about we go to a fertility clinic, and look up our options, get some help?" Jonny suggested again.

"Do we really need to have this conversation now?" Jac asked him, as she turned to leave.

"Please Jac… would you do this for me?... look if you don't want a baby, just come out and say it, that's fine. But both you and I are not getting any younger, and if we want to do this, I don't think it's best we do not wait much longer. The least we could do is, ask for opinions, please?" Jonny was out of breath.

"Fine, but I'm not promising you anything…" Jac replied as she left the room. Jonny was confused whether she said that to shut him up or if she really wanted it. But he was determined. He made sure he made an appointment, and get some answers.

…

A few days later, Jac and Jonny were both sitting in the waiting area of a fertility clinic. Jac felt uncomfortable with another three couples waiting, with nothing but silence in the room. She couldn't believe she agreed to this.

"You don't have to be ashamed you know… these are all like us…" Jonny tried to calm her down. Jac narrowed her eyes at his words.

Suddenly the office door opened, "Ms Naylor and Mr Maconie, come on in…" the male doctor called.

After they shook hands and had a seat, Jac handed him her file, showing him her results and endometriosis diagnosis, and asked what they should do.

"Okay… you as a doctor, Ms Naylor, know perfectly well, fertility depends on the type of endometriosis… it depends if it affected your ovaries, tubes…" but Jac cut him off.

"yeah, yeah, yeah I know that, but are there any solutions?" Jac asked.

"Well we can't treat the endometriosis, however if you would like to have a baby, I suggest IVF. You can get pregnant yourself, however, most cases end in miscarriages, so I think that's why IVF is the best option. I'm not saying it will be a success though. In your case, we need a surrogate…" the doctor explained.

"What, so you're saying, I won't even carry my own baby?" Jac was shocked at the news.

"You can but the success rates of implantation are very low, sometimes pregnancy can help endometriosis, because obviously menstruation stops and hence reduces blood loss, however in your condition, this is not the case. You will end up losing the baby anyway, it would be a waste of your time and expense…"

Jonny sat there, listening to the doctor explain. This was a bit too much to take in, Jonny held Jac's hand in his.

"So now it's up to you… and if you agree to the procedure, we could carry out some tests on you, Mr Maconie as well, like sperm count, just to be sure…" the doctor added.

"I understand," Jonny replied.

Jac and Jonny looked at each other, confused on how to proceed.

"You don't need to decide this now… but keep in mind, the sooner you decide, the better, this is a long process that will take some time… you can go home and come again another time or you could wait outside and come back in after I see my other patients, it's your choice…"

Jac looked again at Jonny and almost smiled at him and nodded. Jonny knew what that meant.

"We'll do it…" Jonny replied as he pressed Jac's hand in his.

"Are you sure you don't need more time to think? To do this, you have to be willing to do everything necessary… vaccinations…everything…" the doctor wanted to be sure.

"we're sure…" Jac replied.

"okay then… if you're that sure, then we will proceed. So the first step is for you, Ms Naylor, I'll write you a prescription… you have to take these shots everyday, inject yourself right above…"

"Yeah I got that… thanks" Jac replied.

"so, inject yourself every day, for a whole month, this is a hormone that will help you ovulate more than one egg… this may sting a little bit, if you don't have the guts to do it yourself, ask Mr Maconie here to help you…"

"Thanks but I am a doctor, injecting people is kind of my thing, so I can easily do it on myself…" Jac replied.

"Okay then… do the shots, then we'll proceed further, I will see you in a couple of weeks…"

"Thank you," they both said, as they left his office.

…

Jac bought all the stuff she needed and before she left for work, she had to do her first shot. She cleaned the area and pinched a bit of her belly, ready to inject herself.

Jonny walked into the bedroom as soon as Jac took the injection in her hands. "Are you sure you don't want me to do it for you?" he asked her, offering to help her.

"No, I'm fine, I can do it…" and as soon as she said that, she stuck the needle in her skin.

"Did it hurt?" Jonny asked.

"Jonny, it's just a stupid needle," Jac said as she covered her belly with her top again, "sometimes I don't believe you're a nurse, come on you idiot, we're gonna be late!"

…

Jonny walked into the staff room, to find Mo at the kitchen bench making a coffee.

"Hey, glad I found you in here," he whispered as he closed the door behind him and locked it, to have a quick, private word with Mo.

"What's all the fuss about, J Mac?" Mo asked him, as she sat down with her coffee on the table.

"I need to talk to you about something…" Jonny began.

"I'm listening…" Mo told him, as she sipped her coffee.

"So you know Jac and I are back together right?" he added.

"So far so good…" she replied.

"we've been… don't know how to tell you this… trying for a baby…" he continued.

"Really?! that's great!" Mo was happy for her best mate.

"Wait, we've got a problem… it's Jac…" he added slowly.

"what's wrong with her?" Mo was confused.

"You don't know she's got endometriosis?" Jonny clearly, spoke too soon.

"Jac's got endometriosis? Of course I don't know that! We don't actually confide in each other you know!" Mo told him, she wasn't expecting such news about Jac.

"Anyway… so now we're gonna try IVF…" Jonny tried to explain.

"Oh, well, hope it works out…" Mo told him, as she stood to leave.

"wait, there's more, we still got a problem… would you be our surrogate?" Jonny spoke fast.

"What?! Are you out of your bloody mind?" Mo almost yelled at him, "Jonny, I've been there!"

"I know, you did it for Sorcia!" Jonny didn't give up.

"Sorcia was a friend of mine…" Mo tried to explain to him.

"But I'm your best mate… you won't do this for me?" Jonny told her slowly.

"I don't think I can do it again Jonny, the separation was hard enough, and besides, knowing Jac, the idea of carrying her baby kinda freaks me out. What did she say? Did she actually agree with this?" Mo told him.

"Well… to be honest, she doesn't know I'm asking you…" Jonny had to admit the truth.

"You've got to be joking!" Mo made a face. She couldn't believe this.

"Mo, I'm desperate, I know you really well and I believe in you, and Jac knows you too, it's better than dealing this with some stranger…"

"Jonny I can't promise you anything, just talk this Jac, yeah? And see what she thinks…" Mo ended as she left the staffroom.

…

Jonny finished his shift earlier than Jac that day, so obviously he got home first. He prepared a bit of a home-cooked meal, set the table for two, lit some candles and took out the wine glasses. When Jac arrived she was amazed to see all that.

"What's this for?" she asked, smiling as she put her coat and black handbag on the sofa and approached the table.

"I prepared dinner, to have some nice quality time together…" he told her, as he held her by her waist, and kissed her.

Jac made a bit of a face. She thought Jonny was acting a bit weird. He wasn't the romantic type of guy. She sat down and enjoyed her meal, and after they had enough red wine, Jonny decided to break down the news to her.

"Can't wait for the next doctor's appointment…" Jonny began.

"Yeah… listen uh, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Jac asked him.

"Well yeah of course, if all turns out well, having a baby with you will mean anything in the world to me…" Jonny added as he sipped more red wine.

"Aw, come here," Jac told him as she gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Listen … uh I've been thinking, don't know if you'll agree to this, I've asked Mo to be our surrogate…" Jonny said slowly.

"You did what?! How dare you?!" Jac yelled out. She hadn't told her about her endometriosis, it was all out in the open now.

"Jac she's our mate, isn't it better than knowing our baby will be carried by someone we don't know?!" Jonny tried to calm her down.

"Oh really?! keep this up, and there will be no baby!" Jac shouted as she stormed off, heading upstairs, leaving Jonny alone on the kitchen table.

**_There's more coming! all reviews are appreciated X_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay. There's more coming. Thank you for your reviews so far :)**_

Jac put on her hospital gown in the changing room and emerged to find Jonny waiting behind the door.

"Are you good to go?" Jonny asked Jac, who seemed rather worried. Jac looked at the floor, "Jac?" he went again.

"Listen… Are you sure we want to do this?" Jac asked him worriedly. They were at the fertility clinic, about to retrieve Jac's ova.

"Of course I am… I think you're the one who's not so sure… what's the matter?" Jonny asked her as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"It's just that… forget it…." She replied and turned to go in.

"Jac wait…" he said, as he got caught of her arm, "you can't back out now, remember of all the shots you've taken, and now we're about to see the result. The first stage is almost complete… we're one step closer to form offspring, to have a baby together… I'm going to be with you in there, don't you worry… come here" he added softly, as he swept her into his arms and kissed her on her forehead.

"Ms Naylor…" the consultant walked out of the examination room, "It's time"

Jac walked into the room and tied her hair into a bun and collected it in a surgical cap, just like she was about to operate. She lied down on the table, with her legs apart, resting on footrests. Jonny sat by her head, and squeezed her hand in his, while she was given local anaesthesia. He smiled at her, trying to reassure her with his smile, that everything will be fine. She was soon numb enough, and the consultant harvested the ova her body had produced over the past few weeks by induced hormones.

She took some time to rest, the consultant walked in, to see that she was feeling fine, it was a simple procedure.

"You'll soon be good to go home. You may feel some cramps, like menstrual pain, but that's completely normal, nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll have this lovely nurse at home having his eyes over you…" she added as she smiled at Jonny.

"So the next step is fertilisation. But first you need to agree on who's going to be your surrogate. We need to scan her womb first, see if its ready for implantation before we fertilise. Then we will ask for the sperm. It's important that you make a decision." The consultant explained.

"Yes, thank you…" Jac thanked her.

…

Jac certainly didn't like the idea of Mo carrying her baby. Well it's not that she didn't like her, but she didn't want people she knew to get involved, much to Jonny's dismay. So they then both talked to their fertility consultant and agreed to find a suitable surrogate for them.

They met their surrogate, Amy Brown, already mother of two, at the clinic at an appointment they arranged to discuss fertilisation.

"Right so as you know, we fertilised your ova Ms Naylor, around three days ago, so that would make up five embryos…" the consultant began, as Jac and Jonny were seated in front of her desk, listening to what she had to say.

"However, only three survived up till now. Also we've scanned Ms Brown and it seems like she is in the perfect state for implantation. We can implant in the next two days. Now the question is, do you want all three of them?" the consultant added.

"Of course!" Jonny blurted out.

"What?! Triplets?!" Jac rolled her eyes at Jonny, "No, one is enough…" Jac couldn't believe she was doing all this to have a baby, and all of a sudden she was going to have three at once. It was too much to handle for her, it was a nightmare really.

"Are you serious? They'll be cute together… you know having three little angels at home!" Jonny was delighted about the idea.

"Okay then maybe you should be the one having time off work to take care of all three of them, how does that sound?" Jac raised her voice at Jonny.

"Okay! Guys, calm down, you don't need to discuss this right here in front of me… why don't you just, take some time alone outside?" the consultant interrupted. She didn't want to see such a scene.

Jac and Jonny walked out of the office and went outside for some fresh air.

"Jac, I know this may sound crazy, but if you think about it, look at how much this is costing us, it's not worth the cost and our time, if we're going to have only one baby…" Jonny told her, as they sat down on the bench.

"Oh remind me, which one of us is the consultant and is paying for this?" Jac told him narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh so you're making fun of my job now? I thought we were over that!" Jonny knew that it was Jac's salary that was mostly paying for the treatment, but still, he could not believe she was mentioning their career difference again.

"Look, my point is, what if this is our only chance to have a baby? Jac I'm starting to get the idea that, quite frankly you don't want a baby at all, and if that's true, why don't you just say so?" Jonny could not understand what Jac really wanted.

"It's not that I don't want one," Jac replied softly, now looking at him, "it's just that, this is all a bit too much for me, you know that my job always comes first. I'm used to living on my own, and now, not only we're going to have a baby, but all of a sudden I'm going to be a mother of three. Can you imagine, how are lives are going to change?" Jac explained.

But just as Jonny was going to reply, Jac's cell phone went off.

"Jac Naylor…" she answered her phone.

"Ms Naylor, it's your consultant from the clinic, please you have to make a decision now, I'm afraid to tell you, you lost another embryo. As you know they've been fertilised for only 3 days and that is a crucial stage. Please, tell me what you have decided as soon as possible." The consultant explained, and hung up.

"What is it?" Jonny asked, concerned.

"It was the consultant, we only have two left now…" Jac told him slowly. Time was running out, really.

"See, Jac? Now who are we to choose between them? And what are we going to do with the other one?" Jonny told her, looking her in the eye.

"Oh for God's sake, it's not even a baby yet!" Jac tried to justify her argument.

"Yet. But it could be. Come on Jac… this could be a lovely experience for us."

…

It was implantation day.

Jac and Jonny met Amy at the fertility clinic, ready for implanting their two embryos inside her. After a lot of thinking, Jac concluded that Jonny was right. It wasn't fair to choose between them.

Amy agreed to let them inside the doctor's office with her, so they could see the whole thing. The doctor implanted the embryos, but she was not pregnant, quite yet.

"Now all we can do, is hope that both embryos attach to the uterine lining, and that there will be no miscarriage of either one of them…" the consultant explained, "I'll call you in a few days to tell you the news…"

"Thank you doctor…" Jac and Jonny smiled and looked at each other. They thanked their doctor and walked out of the office.

…

Jonny was in the nurses' office when he heard the door opening and closing again. It was Jac. She looked at him, as she stood still and serious.

"What? What did I do this time?" Jonny looked at her confused. He was used to her bossing him around.

"Nothing. Shut up, you idiot…" she added as she kept standing still in front of him. But all of a sudden, the corners of her mouth started turning and she started to smile at him.

"Come on, you're killing me here, what's up?" Jonny stood up from his chair, looking at Jac all curious.

Still smiling, Jac replied, "We're pregnant!" she said slowly, so she won't be overheard.

"What?!" Jonny looked at Jac, surprised.

"The doctor just called and said that they're developing fine…" Jac told him smiling.

"That's wonderful news!" Jonny exclaimed as he swept Jac into his arms, hugging her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the delay. All reviews are appreciated.**_

months later.

Time was flying by. It was time for another scan for Amy, Jac and Jonny's surrogate. Obviously Jac and Jonny didn't want to miss a thing, they did everything together.

They entered the consultant's office and Amy lie down on the stretcher while she pulled up half of her top, exposing her growing belly. Jac and Jonny sat on her left, right across the screen and their consultant on her right, ready to use the ultrasound machine.

"Right so now, you are?..." the consultant asked Amy as he looked at her notes.

"29 weeks," Amy reminded him.

"Ah yes that's right… let's have a look shall we?" he said in a cheery voice, as he applied cold gel to her lower abdomen and moved the probe around.

"Ah, there they are…" he said as he spotted both twins and pointed at them on the screen. Jac smiled at Jonny… Jonny took her hand in his in response.

"Well they seem to be growing well, they are a perfect size…" the consultant added, observing the scan closely, "Are you sure you still don't want to know the sex?" he asked now, talking directly to Jac and Jonny.

Obviously both Jac and Jonny knew how to read a scan, they were medical professionals but from across the stretcher where Amy was lying, they were a bit far away to tell.

Jac replied with a simple 'No'. "Ah we… want to keep it a surprise" Jonny added to Jac's comment.

"Okay then, it's your choice…" he ended, as he put the probe back in place and printed out two pictures. He handed one to Amy to keep and the other one to the parents obviously. He wrote down more notes in Amy's file.

"Okay now, let's have a listen to your heart and check your blood pressure…" he said, as he put the file away and set up the blood pressure monitor.

"Right… 130/85 is a bit high, it's good if we monitor it regularly," the consultant commented but Jac's words cut him off.

"What do you mean high? What the hell have you been eating?" she told Amy in a high tone.

"Nothing unhealthy of course… lots of fruit and vegetables, fluids, just a normal balanced diet…" Amy answered back, "and you don't have to take it out on me, I've had kids of my own before, I know what I'm doing!"

"Do I have to remind you, that those are my babies you're carrying?" Jac snapped back.

"Jac, take it easy.." Jonny told her slowly, holding her arm.

"Your partner's right, Ms Naylor as a doctor yourself, you should know that it's not necessarily because of her diet, you know that pregnancies with multiple foetuses are at a higher risk of having a high blood pressure…" the consultant explained slowly to calm everyone down.

"Yes but it could be because of nutrition, right?" Jac wasn't going to drop this one.

"Yes but it isn't.." the consultant ended it, "Now just to be on the safe side, I'm going to take a urine sample, just to rule out preeclampsia… I'll give you the results next week, in the meantime, take plenty of rest, reduce salt intake and if you notice any abnormal pregnancy symptoms like vision blurring or anything, come visit immediately, understood?" the consultant explained clearly.

"Yes, thank you," Amy thanked the consultant as he handed her the small jar to take the sample.

"You better…" Jac ordered. "Jac…" Jonny called out her name, to stop fussing. But the reality is, she wasn't fussing, she was concerned about her babies. She wasn't carrying them herself so the least she could do, was seeing that they were in good care, until they were born and then she could take over herself.

…

Jac was taking care of some paperwork at her consultant desk, when Jonny walked into her office, holding an opened magazine as if he was reading it, moments ago.

"Hey honey, look what I've found…" he told her placing it on her desk, in front of her, on top of her notes.

"Uh excuse me!" she removed it immediately off her notes, "I'm busy!" she snapped.

"Oh come on, we can't miss out on this one.." he told her placing it again in front of her. It was a magazine showing property for sale, "we've been looking for houses since we found out about the twins, they'll be here before you know it, and still we haven't found the one yet! And I think I just found the perfect one"

Jac knew he had a point. She took the magazine in her hands, and looked at the advert closely. He started massaging her shoulders to play nice and make her like the idea.

"It's not far away from here, two-storey house, with a nice big garden…" he started blabbing from over her shoulder, "3 bedrooms, complete nurseries… it's perfect..."

Jac agreed with him deep down. It did seem perfect, just from the pictures, it did seem perfect. But something else on the advert also caught her eye… the price.

"And I assume, I'm the one paying for it, right?" she asked him, sarcastically smiling.

"Okay fine, I can help out but not a huge contribution, you know that" Jonny reminded her, he was only a nurse who obviously couldn't afford the same stuff as Jac.

"Don't you think it's not worth it, for now? I've already paid out our IVF costs, didn't that cost us enough?" Jac was a bit worried, financially, "Can't we just wait a bit more?"

"But I already told you, what are we going to do when the twins are born?" Jonny asked her, leaning on her desk.

"Obviously we'll bring them to my place, there's plenty of room and you're already living there anyway so… problem solved. Now do you mind?" Jac told him as she closed the magazine and gave it back to him.

"I know there is but think about when they grow a bit older, the place will be all cramped up, we would still need a bigger place anyway. We would be comfortable if we were having one baby, but don't forget, we're having twins, Jac" Jonny told her, looking at her closely.

"Come on… the least we could do is go and see it…I'll phone him, plus when we're there we could arrange a price with him, see if we could bargain…" Jonny pleaded.

"Okay fine, but I'm not promising you anything" Jac seemed to agree in a way.

…

Jac and Jonny were about to step foot in their dream house. They met up with the realtor a couple of days later to observe the lovely house, Jonny saw on the magazine a few days earlier.

"So… here we are…" the realtor commented as she opened the main door for them and stepped inside, "this is the main entrance..." Jac and Jonny looked around, it was beautiful, with a circular staircase leading to upstairs. It was like what you saw in movies.

"I'll show you around here, then we'll observe upstairs later… now this is the dining room, and a combined living room and kitchen…fully furnished as you can see" she added as she led them through the kitchen. Jac widened her eyes, she liked it, she just didn't say so.

"It has a big garden… lovely for summer time…" Jac and Jonny followed her around, "you have a main bathroom and a spare room down here, you can use it for whatever you like…shall we see upstairs?"

They all went up the staircase, and went down the main hall. "Now in total you have got 3 bedrooms, this is the master bedroom…" she opened a door leading to a big room, with a huge double bed filling up most of it.

"Ah a big bed is good for us, isn't it honey?" Jonny joked, looking at Jac. Jac narrowed her eyes at his comment.

"Ha! Still a young couple with sparks flying… you've got a fireplace to make it more romantic!" the realtor played along, "and in there, there's an ensuite"

They emerged into the hall, "there are two bedrooms down the hall… and now these are the nurseries… um sorry, do you have any kids?" the realtor asked before they went in.

"Uh no, but we're about to have…twins" Jonny said smiling.

"Aw that's lovely, now that's just perfect, this house has two fully furnished complete nurseries, one for a boy and one for a girl…I'll show you the pink one first…" she told them as she opened the door.

"Great… but we don't know what we're having yet…" Jac commented.

"Aw right, cos it's too soon? Anyway you will be using one of them, and if they're the same sex, they can sleep in the same one!" the realtor commented.

"Ah no, that's why we're trying to find a house fast, theyr'e gonna be here soon…" Jonny had to open his mouth and say something else.

"I… don't understand…" the realtor asked confused, looking at Jac's belly. Obviously she wasn't seeing a baby bump.

"um…she's not the one carrying them…" Jonny tried to explain.

"Oh sorry for butting in, anyway let's stick to the house… so this is the girl's one…" Jac deep down feel in love with it. It was all pink, and soft toys and dolls everywhere, it was perfect.

"And this is the boys one…" it was painted blue and had toy trucks and cars all over the place.

"So what do you think?" the realtor asked as they went downstairs and were ready to leave.

"Well it's a good price, considering all the stuff it's got… but we'll think about and confirm it in a few days if you don't mind" Jac said politely.

"Okay then, let me know" the realtor left as she left.

…

On their way to Jac's place, Jonny couldn't help talking about the place. He was in love with it.

"So it was nice, ain't it…" Jonny commented, with his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, lovely…" Jac replied back.

"Are we gonna take it then?" Jonny asked again.

"Well… if it makes you happy then… yes, as you said, we'll need to buy something else further on, so we should do it now…" Jac said smiling at him.

"Really?" Jonny asked amazed, as he parked the car in Jac's driveway.

"Yeah… now all's left to do, is put this place on the market, so we could get some cash in…" Jac added as she opened the door.

"We could put mine as well, you know, for more cash…" Jonny added, following her inside.

"You don't need to, you could keep yours, what's to lose?" Jac thought it wsa sensible owning at least one other property.

"What do you mean? We don't need my 'shoebox' as you put it…" Jonny was confused.

"Well we never know what could happen…" Jac commented as she started preparing a dish for dinner.

"Oh I get it… you're not ready to commit yourself to us living together in one house, aren't you?" Jonny was a bit mad at Jac's suggestion.

"No I'm not saying that, we're gonna have kids together for God's sake!" Jac replied.

"Then what are you saying then? Because if I didn't know any better, you're not ready for a commitment… you should've just said so… you know what? Don't wait for me tonight!" and with that, he stormed out of the house.

**_More to come :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

After their row they previously had, Jonny came back home in no time and soon made up. Even though they were leading a complicated relationship, they soon found ideas how to make up and fall into each other's arms again.

"Hey honey… what are you doing?" Jonny asked Jac as he walked into the living room, carrying some bags and kissed her on the cheek from behind. He was back from work, Jac had a day off that day.

"Just packing up some stuff in boxes… we'll be moving out soon you know…" Jac told him, as she sealed the cardboard box with duc tape.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that on your own, we could pack together" Jonny told her as he put the bags down and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I had the day off, I was doing fine on my own…" she added as she grabbed the box and put it down.

"Look what I got you…" Jonny said, grabbing the bags to show her what's inside. He pulled out two white baby grows and two pairs of socks and shoes. Jac grabbed them between her fingers and almost smiled.

"They're cute… you know we need to buy more stuff, like a pram and a play pen… what else do you need for a new born?" Jac said, looking at him.

"Jac…" Jonny said as he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"What? I've never had kids, this is all new for me…" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know, that's why we're going to do this together… I tell you what; let's go shopping tomorrow during our lunch break…" Jonny said slowly, leaning in closer.

"Mm, perfect… you know what? We won't get much time for us when the twins will be here so… why don't we… spend some quality time together?" she said slowly, teasing, tracing her fingers down his chest.

"My thoughts exactly…" he said, smiling, as he leaned in and met her lips. She responded passionately as he swept her off her feet and took her upstairs.

…

The next day Jac was sitting at the nurses' station on Darwin, when Jonny walked up to her, again holding a magazine.

"Look, this pram is cool, look at those wheels!" he gasped as he sat down beside her and showed her the ad.

"Keep it down will you? And besides you're not getting paid to read magazines all day, just keep in mind the shop's name and we'll go during lunch…" Jac told him, turning her attention again to the computer.

In the meantime, they heard Mo's name across the hall, running in with a patient. Her words caught Jac and Jonny's attention immediately, they sounded familiar.

"Okay this is Amy Brown, 35, 30 weeks pregnant, blurred vision, dizziness… uh then again, why did ED send her up here? She's supposed to be on Keller!" Mo almost raised her voice.

Jac and Jonny looked at each other, horrified something was wrong. They both knew who that was.

"Look, I'll go and try and take over the case, you go call Mr Smith, our OB/GYN and tell him she's here, to get here now!" Jac ordered Jonny, while she ran up to meet Mo.

"What's going on?" Jac asked Mo, casually.

"ED sent up this patient, but it doesn't look like she has CT problems…" Mo said, confused.

"Give me her notes, I'll take care of it..." Jac said slowly, holding out her hand.

"Are you sure?" Mo thought something was up.

"Yeah… and I'll let you assist me in theatre, now give!" Jac almost yelled. Amy looked at Jac, but she didn't say anything.

"Fine… all yours!" Mo handed her the file and left.

As soon as Mo left, Jac rushed to the main Darwin desk near the lifts, and called Keller, to try and find bed space for her. As she hung up, she saw Mr Smith and Jonny emerging from the lift.

"Great, you're here…" Jac told them, "we're taking her down to Keller" Mr Smith helped her into the lift and took the file.

"right, I was about to call you to come in," the consultant told Amy as they were all in the lift, "it is as I suspected, you are suffering from preeclampsia, your urine test showed protein is present…"

"What?!" Jac exclaimed.

"Calm down, we'll do a scan as we get her the bed, and we'll proceed from there…" the consultant ended as they emerged the lift.

…

The entered Keller and as soon as Michael saw Jac, Jonny, the patient and consultant walking in, he called them, he didn't want any chaos.

"hey hey, what's going on, this is my ward!" Michael yelled, walking up to them.

"Put her in the side room please…" Jac told her obstetrician, and then turned to Michael, "Michael I was told the side room is empty and I need it, so shut up, I need to find what's wrong with her!" she told him, as she turned to leave.

"Uh excuse me! Why don't you send her to maternity?" Michael yelled back, as he could easily see the patient's huge baby bump.

"I can't, maternity is full!" Jac yelled at him, and she hurriedly walked off to the side room.

She walked into the side room to find the obstetrician doing Amy a scan. She joined Jonny's side. "What's going on?" Jac asked, concerned.

"It_ is_ preeclampsia, her blood pressure is spiking, 140/90, the babies are in distress…" the consultant explained.

"So what do you suggest?" Jac was getting worried.

"We need to get them out, now!" the consultant said, switching off the machine, "find an empty theatre, we need to so this now!"

"She's having a Caesarean?! But it's too soon!" Jac asked, worried.

"We have no choice I'm afraid, if we wait any longer, we will risk both Amy and the babies' life! We need to move now!"

"Fine I'll go ask Michael to give me a place in theatre…" Jac rushed off to find Michael. She found him in his office.

"Michael, is any theatre available? I need a slot, now! It's a matter of life and death!" Jac said, talking fast.

"I can't, I'm due in theatre!" Michael said, standing up to leave.

"Michael please! What if I told you, she's my surrogate?" Jac said slowly, she had to tell him.

"What?!" Michael asked, surprised.

"Those are my babies she's carrying, they're in distress, they need to be born, now, please… you would do this right?… for me?" she asked sweetly.

Michael thought about it, "Fine, I'll swap my slot with someone else another time…"

"Oh thank you!" Jac replied kindly, she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go on… you'll make a great mum!" he yelled out at her so she could hear him.

"Thanks!" she said hurriedly and ran off.

…

Jac and Jonny both scrubbed in so they could witness the whole thing.

"We had to give her a general anaesthetic in her condition, she's under… ready to go?" the consultant asked them in the scrub room.

"Let's do this…" Jonny said as they walked into theatre.

The obstetrician soon started and they were only a few minutes away from seeing both their babies.

"Right, press against the bladder… here we go…" Mr Smith commented. He cut open the uterus and amniotic sac and pulled out one baby.

"This one's a boy…" he added. He wasn't crying, the ob/gyn handed him over to the assistant nurse so she could check him over and get his breathing sorted. Jac observed in despair, as she saw the nurses place her son in an incubator.

"And this one's a girl!" the consultant added as he pulled out the second one and did the same procedure, "right let's deliver the placenta and close-up"

"We can't see them, we can't hold them, but they're going to be okay right?" Jac asked worried. Jonny put his left arm around her shoulders. Heart-broken they looked away as the twins were rolled out of the room in an incubator.

"Of course, we will move them into the intensive care unit on maternity and you will be able to see them shortly."

Jac couldn't help it, but to let down a few tears.

**_To be continued... Thank you for all your lovely reviews so far X_**


	6. Chapter 6

Jac was sitting on a chair in ICU, staring at her babies, both in an incubator. She looked at them in despair, it was not a beautiful sight. They were both hooked up to pipes, wires and machines, plus they were a bit small, they were born 10 weeks too early. They were told their lungs weren't fully developed yet but the whole team will do everything they could to make them better.

Jonny soon joined her side, handing her a coffee.

"You got coffee at a time like this?" she asked him almost raising her voice, but took the cup anyway.

"Jac we need this, we haven't had anything since breakfast… you know they don't have any names yet…" Jonny added.

"Yeah, we were making a list remember? But we weren't expecting them so soon… then again if you think about it, there are a lot of things we have to get done… our house is full of sealed boxes, we haven't bought a buggy yet…" Jac's voice almost broke down. She was starting to panic.

"Don't worry… we will get things done together…" Jonny added, as he placed his hand on her knee to calm her down.

"Okay.. but we have to move in before we bring them home…" Jac said, looking at him.

"Yes, we will, I promise…" Jonny added, as he let Jac place her head on his shoulder.

"So back to names… how about Isabelle for the girl, we could call her Izzie for short?..." Jac suggested as Jonny stroked her hair, both staring at the twins.

"that's a lovely name… but what about the boy?" Jonny asked slowly.

"I can't think of any cute ones… but we could make them match, you know, with the same initial?" Jac suggested.

"Right, so we need one with an 'I'… mhmm… how about…. Isaac?" Jonny suggested.

"mm Izzie and Isaac… I like that…" she said, as she looked up at him and kissed him. "Look I'm going to go check on Amy, see that she's okay, she should be awake by now…" she got up, looked down at the twins and left the room.

…

"Hey… how are you feeling?" Jac whispered as she walked into the hospital room Amy was staying in.

"Hey… tired…" Amy replied slowly, still tired from the anaesthetic.

Jac took a seat at her bedside.

"How are they? Oh and what? A boy? A girl?" Amy asked in a low voice.

"A boy and a girl. They're in an incubator, the team is doing everything they can to help them, they're in good hands…" Jac said, "Listen, thank you, for what you've done for us…"

"No problem…" Amy replied slowly.

"Listen, I'm gonna go to let you rest… I'll come and see you tomorrow…" Jac was indeed grateful to her and her kind gesture.

…

Jac and Jonny walked into the house, carrying shopping bags full of baby clothes and a new buggy and a cot, all sealed in boxes. Their hall was filled with boxes, ready to be transported to their new home. Luckily they weren't moving any furniture, since their new house was fully furnished. They only left unpacked, the stuff they were gonna wear the next morning and a few essentials.

Jac climbed into bed next to Jonny and rested on his chest.

"So… tomorrow… new house, new start for both us…" Jonny said slowly.

"Yeah, except we don't have our babies with us yet…" Jac sighed.

"I know, but we will one day… soon… you have to keep hoping, you, me, the kids…everything's going to be just fine…" he said calmly, soothing her hair, and soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Thanks for your reviews so far! It's great to know you're enjoying this story! More to come :) X**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow!" Jonny exclaimed as he opened the front door of their new house and walked inside with Jac following, "I can't believe this is our new home… our first house together…" he said as he walked up to Jac and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jac let down the boxes full of her clothes on the floor, and walked outside to get the rest, "keep your hands to yourself for now, will you? We've got work to do, get a move on…"

Jac and Jonny both took the day off to settle their private business, they were about to start a new life together. It was the day of the move into their new home. They went to visit their twins at the hospital, like they do every morning.

Things didn't go as planned. They thought they would settle the house before the babies arrive, but now that they're here, the babies and the move were too tough to handle at once. However, that morning the consultant told them, that the twins were progressing and will be out of the hospital in another couple weeks or so. Needless to say, Jac and Jonny were overjoyed.

Jac moved in a few boxes full of kitchen supplies, some had picture frames, others shoes… all the necessary stuff they need to fill up their new home. Jonny on the other hand moved in the cot, and pram boxes into the hallway and carried everything upstairs in the nursery. Jac was busy opening the sealed boxes and filling up kitchen cupboards, when Jonny got an idea…

He walked into both nurseries, painted pink and blue and smiled as he saw the cute furniture and soft toys all around. He covered everything in plastic and reached out for a box of his, which read 'HIGH SCHOOL MEMORIES'. He opened it, and amongst his year book and school projects, he found his old art set full of brushes and paint. He stood up and went off to do what he had in mind…

…

On the other hand, Jac downstairs, suddenly wondered how the house went all quiet. She wasn't hearing the boxes being moved in, or the sound of unsealing tape anymore.

"Jonny!" she called out as she walked into the hallway, "Jonny!" she kept calling, and led herself up the stairs. She looked into the master bedroom but he wasn't there. The nurseries were left, she walked into their girl's room, and was amazed when she saw what was Jonny doing before her eyes.

"What… are you doing?" she asked confused, as she walked in, heading towards Jonny. He was wearing a denim dungaree over a white T-shirt, holding several paint brushes in his hands.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he told her as he lifted up his hand towards the wall. The walls were already painted pink, but he thought he would draw some girlie stuff on the wall, like purple butterflies and flowers.

"I can see that… but since when are you good at DIY and drawing?" Jac said as he approached him.

"If you should know, I was incredible at art in high school, but then I gave up art to study the beauty that is biology… and there you have it, I am the brilliant nurse you know today…" he explained smiling, "but apart from my nurse uniform, I look pretty good in this huh?" he boasted looking down at his dungaree.

"Pretty good but you still look like an idiot…" Jac joked, but said quite convincingly, she smiled to herself.

"Gotcha smiling, you think I look sexy in it don't you?" Jonny said smiling walking towards Jac.

"Mmm indeed…" she said smiling lowering her voice, leaning towards his lips to meet them. Jonny was going to give in but just as they were 1 inch apart, he lifted up a paint brush and pressed it against her lips.

"Ah," he interrupted her, lifting his finger, "I have work to do," Jonny said smiling.

"Oh," Jac exclaimed, she didn't like rejection. She dipped her finger in the purple paint and flicked her fingers in Jonny's face, landing purple droplets of paint all over his cheeks and nose.

"Uh… you did not just do that!" Jonny looked at her, trying to look angry but was joking at the same time.

"But I just did…" Jac said approvingly, folding her arms.

"Two can play this game…" Jonny said as he dipped his paint brush in the tin, flicked the bristles on Jac's clean shirt. Jac felt furious but wanted to smile, she ran up to him and snatched the paint brush from his hands.

"Hey, give me that," Jonny told her, as Jac stared walking backwards. Jonny slid his hands around her waist as Jac turned around. Still embracing her, he tickled her hoping she would let go of the brush. Jac started to giggle, but managed to let go if his hold. She held the brush up high, and Jonny approached her trying to take it from her hands. As Jonny moved closer, Jac moved her upright hand, even more backwards trying to make it out of reach. As Jonny's body was almost touching hers, he leaned in and met her lips. That's what Jac wanted.

She gave in to him, and responded passionately, and let go of the paint brush, and let it fall to the floor. She started to unbuckle his dungarees and pushing him forward. Still in each other's embrace, they moved together, kissing, until they bumped into a paint bucket and fell to the floor. Jac landed on top of Jonny and they both burst out laughing like a drunk, teenage, couple. Their clothes were covered in patches of paint.

But one minute, Jac was laughing, then the next, her smile soon faded, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jonny asked concerned, resting on his elbows.

"We're here goofing off like kids, decorating our nurseries, when our babies are still in hospital…" she said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Oh, listen, look at me," Jonny told her, as he held her face between his hands, "Our babies are going to be fine, even the consultant said, they're responding well… let's be positive, let's look forward to their arrival home, and not cry and be sad because they're not with us… now come on, let's go set up the cot, together…" he told her as he stood up on his feet and held out his hand, to help her get up from the floor.

**_This was a bit of Janny fluff... hope you liked it ;) more to come x_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Careful!" Jonny called out to Jac, holding her on the step ladder.

"Yes, Jonny I know what I'm doing!" Jac called out to him as she adjusted the star on top of the 6-foot Christmas tree. As she was done, Jonny held out his hand and Jac gave him hers, to help her down the ladder.

"See I told you, it would make the place beautiful at this time of year," Jonny said, beaming.

"Ta-daa!" he exclaimed as he lit up the tree. He really loved Christmas and the decorations that came with it. If it was for Jac, they wouldn't even put up the tree. But with Jonny's constant whining about how this new house is also his, Jac decided to grant him his wish.

"You know I don't do Christmas…" Jac said slowly, remembering the sad times of when she was still a kid, as she put the decoration boxes away.

"Yes, I know you have been through a lot when you were younger, but Jac, this is supposed to be a new start for you… this is not going to be like any other Christmas…the twins will be here…" Jonny tried to explain to her, as he followed her towards the back closet.

"Jonny I just want them to be here… and besides we don't even know if they will in time for Christmas…" Jac spoke back, quite angrily.

"We can always hope for the best, look at all the progress they've made through the 6 weeks they have been born… they got off the ventilator machine, we held them for the first time and even fed them their very first bottle…" Jonny continued, following her in the kitchen.

"Yes you're right… but I look at this house and their rooms and it just feels… empty… like something's missing…" Jac said sadly, resting against the kitchen bench.

"I know…" Jonny said as he approached her, "but it won't be for long… they're coming soon, I promise" he tried to reassure her as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

…

"Jonny! A little help here!" Jac called to Jonny from the back seat of the car.

"I'm coming, give me a minute!" Jonny called back, opening the front door and putting the bags inside. He ran out again to the car in the drive way again, to meet Jac handing over one carseat with the baby in. Jonny took hold of it, carefully, while Jac pulled out the other and locked the car.

"So who is this one again?" Jonny asked carrying one baby inside. He was still confused at recognising them, they were both wearing white onesies.

"That one's Izzie… and this is Isaac…" Jac replied, carrying the other one. They weren't exactly new borns, but even though they were a boy and a girl, the fact that they were twins, didn't help. But Jac seemed to recognise them immediately.

"Who's the idiot that bought two white baby grows anyway?" Jac added, as they made room for them in the living room.

"Ah that idiot, would be my mother…" Jonny replied back. His mum was delighted at the news, she sent them the clothes by post from Scotland.

"Ha, thought so!" Jac couldn't understand why she bought them both white, she thought they were clear enough they were a boy and a girl.

"Look, let's take it as a general rule, until they're a bit older, we'll dress them in pink and blue, or at least boy-ish and girlie colours," Jac suggested a suitable plan.

"Or we could always find out when we change their nappy…" Jonny made an idiotic suggestion.

"Right, cos opening up their nappy every time is so much easier…" Jac added, sarcastically, as she took hold of her son and Jonny did the same with the girl.

They carried them upstairs and into their respective nurseries. Christmas only had two days ago. It was such a relief for both Jac and Jonny to finally take their children home, and just in time for Christmas. They have grown into two strong, healthy babies. Needless to say they were overjoyed. It was the best Christmas gift they could ask for, even if Jac didn't show it. It was a blessing.

Jac looked over them both as they put them to sleep. She smiled at the sight. Seeing them sleeping peacefully in their cots, now made the nurseries complete.

…

After dinner, Jac lay down the twins on a baby blanket on the carpet in the living room, trying to gather around the tree. The new soft toys Jonny got them certainly got their attention. Jonny lay down beside them, as he handed Jac a box.

"What's this?" she asked, surprised.

"Open it and you'll see…" Jonny didn't finish his words, Jac already started unwrapping the ribbon and rummaging through tissue paper. She certainly wasn't expecting a gift like that… 4 custom-made red Christmas tree balls, each with all their names on them written in gold… that is, Jac, Jonny, Izzie and Isaac.

"Oh Jonny… they're lovely…" It's true Jac didn't do Christmas but she started to grow onto the idea.

"I know, thought we'd make their arrival official…" Jonny said, sweetly, pointing at the twins.

"Well we might as well hang them up then!" Jac said, getting up, grabbing a chair, while Jonny helped her get up. They dangled perfectly from the tree, one next to the other.

"They're perfect," Jonny said, as they looked at the tree. Their family was complete. But soon Isaac started crying.

"Okay little man, keep it down, mummy's here…" Jac said in a low tone. She actually couldn't believe herself saying that. She thought she never would.

"I have another gift for you, by the way…" Jonny told her, as he saw her picking Isaac up.

"Let me guess this time… custom-made stockings for the fireplace?" Jac added.

"No… but actually that's a great idea for next year…" Jac actually gave him an idea.

"Look, Isaac needs a nappy change, could you help taking Izzie upstairs too, then we could put them to bed?" Jac asked, holding the crying baby.

"Come on, you…" Jonny told Izzie as he held her in his arms and they all went upstairs.

…

"We deserve this, no?" Jac asked, as she handed Jonny a glass of red wine and joined him on the living room floor, in front of the lit up Christmas tree, resting against the coffee table.

"Oh indeed," Jonny replied. He took a sip, when Jac handed him a wrapped box.

Jonny tore the wrapping away, to find a closed box. He opened it and found the most exquisite silver watch, he had ever seen.

"Aw Jac you shouldn't have…" Jonny added, looking at the absolute beauty.

"You don't like it?" Jac asked, holding the wine glass in her hands.

"Yeah yeah I do…" Jonny said, trying it on.

"Well then shut up and accept the gift…" Jac said in between sips.

"Alright, my turn now… Merry Christmas!" Jonny said, still wearing the watch, as he took out a small red box out of his pocket and handed it to Jac.

Jac had an idea of what it could be, but she didn't say anything and just opened it. She was amazed to see a beautiful white gold ring cushioned by black velvet. Jac stared at it speechless.

"I'm sorry… it's not expensive much, but…" Jonny thought she didn't like it, because it wasn't a diamond or something. But Jac soon cut off his words.

"This isn't a proposal is it?" Jac said, now looking at Jonny.

"Only if you want it to be…" Jonny said, trying to slowly say what was on his mind.

"Jonny…" Jac said in despair.

"Look we don't have to… but don't tell me you're not ready… we have a complete family now together…" Jonny tried to make that clear. After everything they've been through, he wasn't going to buy the excuse that Jac was afraid of commitment.

"No it's not that… I'm happy now, I really am… but we don't need marriage to make us complete, it's just a piece of metal on our finger… we don't need to make it official to everyone else? I mean the important thing is that we know we love each other right?" Jac explained, turning to face him.

"Okay, if that's what you want… but at least, still accept it as a symbol of my love to you…" Jonny said, looking her in the eye, taking hold of the ring in his fingers.

"If it makes you happy, then I will…" Jac replied, as she held out her hand and let him place it on her finger, "But not on the ring finger!" Jac made it clear to him, so he slid it on the one next to it.

Jonny smiled at her, as he held her hand in his and they interlocked fingers. They had a moment, until Jac leaned in and kissed him. Jonny responded passionately, falling over her and pushing her, lying flat on the floor, just beneath the lit tree. Jac ran her fingers through his hair and soon tugged at his pants. But just as Jonny started kissing her neck and headed further down, they heard loud baby cries coming from the baby monitor. They pulled apart, with Jac giving a small cry of disappointment.

"We have to get used to this, I'm afraid…" Jonny said as he zipped up his pants and got up from the floor. Both of them rushed upstairs to the nurseries to give them their next feed.


End file.
